One Week Diary
Note *This is rated as E+. *Disclaimer: I don't own IE or the character in it. *This story is about Cream's recording all the event happenings around her using her camcorder. *Every narrating/ talking is Cream's speaking unless stated. *This is a long one-shot fan-fic. *Created by: Sapphirez 05:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) First Day~ Our boat which supposes to bring us to the Italy match had a hard time through the big waves. Everyone is worried about it, not Tsunami at least.... Well, the boat is hit hard by one of the big waves and some of us is washed away by the waves. (By everyone, I means me too!). If it's Tsunami that was washed away with us, then that's fine because he can still surf and seek for help but noooo..... I am stranded on this unknown island with Haruna, Tachimukai, Curry, Fubuki, Reira, Kogure, Hiroto and Stephanie. What a luck and by that, I means bad luck... Me, Fubuki, Hiroto and Stephanie are the only senior here with the age of 14. Oh well, can't just sit here do nothing, I am going to explore the island. Second Day~ Hey! I explored this island and you know what I found, coconut, coconut, coconut and coconut!! There is nothing at the isl..... Wait, I think I saw something, something that can be use to blackmail or I can just keep it as a part of my cute scene collection. -Cream focuses her camcorder towards two peoples at the coconut tree. "Tachimukai-kun! Why am I the one climbing this coconut tree?!" Haruna shouts from the top of the coconut tree. "Otonashi-san! I don't know how to climb trees!" "Jeez! You schooled in a countryside and speak in a village accent, yet you don't know how to climb trees!" Haruna was about to pick one of the coconuts until her foot lose balance and her body goes wobbly. "Oh no! Oh no!" Haruna already lost her steps on the tree and she is falling. She closed her eyes as tightly as they can while thinking how unlucky she was to die in an island no one knows about and without her brother at her side. Until..... "Otonoshi-san, are you okay?" Haruna opens her eyes to find herself in Tachimukai's arm. She quickly jumps down from his hands and a little red blush on her cheeks to show that she is embarrassed. "Hahahah" Haruna scratches her head while laughing. "At least you are good at catching, just like when you are a goalkeeper." -Cream heads away from the spot. Hihihi.... Now I get a cute scene!! MOE! There's nothing special about this taping anyway but I know this make a good blackmailing object for Tachimukai-kun if he's lazy. But still, it MOE and CUTE! Third Day~ Yesterday scene was great! Now let's see what I can get today~ "Ookizawa-san, is it okay for you to tape and NOT trying to search for help?" Hiroto asks Cream with a try-to-smile-fed-up-face. "No, no. Not now Hiroto-kun. Go away and play with Fubuki." Cream shooed Hiroto away while looking at her camcorder. Now, let's go! -Cream walks toward a hot spring. (I never know there was a hot spring at the island?!) "Marilyn-sempai, isn't this is a good bath tara~?" "Yes but..... I missed my brother, the lodge and everyone. Will they come back for us?" "Don't worry tara~! They will tara~!" Heheheh.... Reira and Curry are so cute when they are taking bath~. "Cream-neki?""Onee-chan tara~?" -A moment of silence later.... "Kyaa tara~!! Nee-chan, don't tape us while were bathing tara~!" -Curry throws out a bucket towards Cream but it hits Stephanie who was on her way searching for bananas. Her face is as red as urm.... I don't know. Well, let just say that she is red and angry. Curry points at Cream and Stephanie chased at her like an angry bull. To anyone who see this video, Stephanie is CRAZY!!!! Help me!!! Fourth Day~ It was a miracle I escaped Stephanie yesterday. It was all thanks to Kogure's booby trap. Stephanie was just about to chase me again once she untangle herself from the trap but she was too tired to do that and now she's still asleep! I'm the first to awake and now, let's see everyone's cute sleeping face. Shh!~ -Cream focuses the camcorder at Fubuki. Wah! Fubuki is so cute when he is sleeping.. Just like a snow angel. Wait, did I just said snow angel? *giggles* What a coincident that Fubuki had the same name for his hissatsu. How come Fubuki didn't get his fair skin tanner in this kind of weather? By the time he wakes up, I must ask him what he did for a skincare. -Cream goes to Hiroto. Arara~ His spikes look like a cat and with that sleep-posing, he really is a cat! Nyo~ *Cream poke his cheeks* His skin is quite different. Oh well, like I do care anyway... -Cream looks at Stephanie *giggles* I can't stand to laugh at her angry face yesterday. Yes..Urm....Funny but SCARY! My cousin is really pretty. Of course, with her heterochromia and her western-accent. There's that day, she got a Japanese saying wrong. Hahahah! You should see how she was that full of confident without knowing that the saying was wrong. -Cream then focuses her camcorder at Tachimukai, then Kogure and last, Haruna and Marilyn, side to side. Tachimukai-kun~. If you knew what I have recorded in the past 2 days, I'm sure you'll be working twice as hard too. Hehe. Well, his sleeping pose is quite weird I presume. I don't know how to describe it but it seems weird to sleep like that in a polite way. Let's take a look at Kogure. He's sleeping pose is really awful, like someone who keeps walk here and there but his shorty-weakness makes him look like a 5 years old boy sleeping. I have to admit that Haruna and Reira looked like mirror reflecting to each other. Just like twin but not a twin at all. *yawn* I'm bored to just watch them sleep but I still haven't finish this scene. The last one Curry. -Cream head to Curry's sleeping place but she's not there. "Tara~! Nee-chan, what are you doing tara~?" Curry appears from Cream's back. "Curry! Don't just scares me like that! I'm the one who should be asking you that. What are you doing this early in the morning?" "Nee-chan, do you think they will find us tara~? I never left Curryn this long tara~." "Don't worry! They will! Now, why don't we go search for food?" Curry smiles at Cream and follows Cream. Fifth Day "Ookizawa-san, things are getting tense in here. It's been five days and there is still no sign of rescuer. We missed the Italy match and who knows what could happen next." Cream, who is holding the camcorder on her right hand, uses her left hand to tap Fubuki at the back. "Don't worry! Help is going to come!" Cream takes her Camcorder deep into the jungle. "Cream! Don't go further the jungle! Haven't you heard, kokketsu ni irazunba koji o ezu !" Stephanie shouts from behind. "Stephanie, don't you mean 'kokketsu ni koji o ezu ja nai'?" "Yes! That's it!" "Ah! That's Kogure-kun. Kogure-kun! What are you doing in here?" -Kogure looks at Cream and gives out a sneaky laugh. He comes nearer to Stephanie and Cream. Kogure-kun is in the jungle. What is he doing anyway *about to walk until Kogure walks toward* Oh, Kogure is coming this way. Stephanie! Comes here! *Stephanie walks beside Cream. "Stephanie, I'm sorry for making the traps that day." Kogure gives out his hand and Stephanie reached his hand. "Don't worry. It's okay." -Kogure let go of Stephanie hand and runs away. What's the matter with Kogure-kun. Apologizing and running away like that. *Cream focuses to Stephanie* Stephanie, your face is pale, are you okay? -Stephanie opens her hand and looks in it with a scared look. In her hand, there is a big beetle walking back and forth. "AHHHHH!!!!!! Stephanie shouts and shakes her hand, trying to throw away the beetle. "That Kogure! I'm going to kill him by the time his death!" Stephanie, it's kill him until he's death. *Stephanie ignores Cream and chases Kogure* To everyone who watches this video, this is the scariest scene I've ever taped *Cream chases Stephanie who is chasing Kogure*. Sixth Day~ Yarete~It's really boring. We have been in this island for six days straight! What should I do???? I know! Let's interview everyone here and dig their deepest, darkest, secret! *Kogure So, Kogure. Can I ask you something? "NO" Okay, is there any girls that you liked? "*gulp* What's with the sudden question?! I'm leaving!" -Grabs Kogure's shoulder with a scary face.* Kogure-kun~You still haven't answered my question and there's nowhere to go in this island. Hihihi! "AHH!!" Kogure runs away. *Curry Well, that was a stubbed interview since Kogure ran away. Okay then, Curry, for the 12 years you and Curryn lived, what do you think of her? "Well, Curryn-kun is a caring sister but she never want to wear a skirt I gave her tara~! (Unless I forced it on her tara~) Did you said something? "No tara~. Hehe tara~. Curryn-kun is really bossy sometimes and she acts tough but in reality, her weaknesses is just any small insect and ghost tara~." Thank you Curry, for giving the infos, bye. *Fubuki Fubuki-kun, it's been a while since I wanted to ask you this but what did you do for a skincare? "Huh?" I means like, you always practice in the hot sun but why is your skin never get tanned? "I...think it's because of a special gene whic..... Okay! Thank you (That was a boring question to ask). Can you tell me a bit about Atsuya-kun? "Atsuya is my twin brother. He has a.." Okay! That's all what I need to know, you are twin so he must look like you. Hahaha, silly me! So, do you miss Atsuya-kun? "We always fight but we care deeply for each other. We promised to reach the top together and I am taking that promise for him. One day soon, we..no... I am.." Fubuki looks at Cream *sweat drops*. "Why are you crying?" Fubu...Fu...Fubuki-kun!!! That is a sad story! I can't hold it anymore, you are such a gentleman.... *runs away* *Tachimukai I wiped my tears. Fubuki is so like Yukii-kun but I prefer to annoy Yukii-kun more than him. Well, let's go interrupt Tachimukai-kun. Yo! Tachimukai-kun! I want to interview you! First question; what do you think of Endou-kun? "I think he is nice and ..." Okay! Second question; what do you think of Hiroto-kun? "He is a good role. He carries a..." Thank you! Third question; What do you think of Tsunami-kun? "He is like a big brother to me but he's kind of..." Yeah, yeah, I know, annoying right? Fourth question; What do you think of Haruna-chan?! "No, I wasn't going to say that he's annoying but.." I SAID, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HARUNA-CHAN??!! "Well, she is nice but sometimes quite loud and.." -Cream already left. That wasn't the answer I want though....~ *Reira... I mean Marilyn Reira-chan, have you ever thought about changing your hairstyles? "I did think of cutting it but it's such a waste." No, I mean like changing the way you tie it. "I don't know... Maybe I'll stick with this. This hairstyles is rare to find. Haha~" *Hiroto Hiroto-kun, it's time for me to ask you. Do you think Inazuma Japan will win against Orpheus? "I'm sure of it but unfortunately, I'm not there. I don't even know if the other survived..." -Stand up* What's with you Hiroto-kun?! Get a hold of yourself! We are going to be saved and the others are fine! "*smiles* Guess you're right." That's the spirit! *Stephanie So, Stephanie. What do you feels about..Urm...Everyone? "I have a feeling that Kogure have something up to his sleeves again. He didn't bother me for the whole 2 hours. Asashii~" Stephanie, it's not Asashii, it's ayashii. "Oh? Okay thanks." Not looking at Cream *searching for booby traps*. Fine then~ *Haruna "Cream-sempai, what are you doing?" Can't you see Haruna-chan? I'm taping. So, Haruna-chan, is there any sneaky secrets you don't want me to tell Yuuto-kun? "Wha?! What....secret.....? Hehehe... Owh, maybe I slipped it, there's nothing wrong, really!!! Bye!!! *run away* * Cream I asked everyone. Well, shall we get some sleep now? Owh, about me, I have a secret too but I'll tell you that later.. Hihi. Seventh Day~ Everyone is getting tired of waiting! What should we do? What should I do?!!!!! Wait, I heard something coming from the sea. Everyone! Come here, look! *everyone comes* "Oi!!! Are you okay?!" A familiar voice shouts. "Curry-chan kara~!!!! Onee-chan kara~!!!!! Everyone, it's them! It's them! They have arrive here to rescue us. -The boat landed and everyone hugs each other. Some cried while some are just overcome with joy.They aboard the boat and left the island. "We are worried! We spend days to search for you!" "Endou, how is the Italy match?" Hiroto asked. "I don't know but someone postpones it till next week." "Thank goodness. I wonder who is our saver!" "Hey, Tsunami-kun, do you want to see the tape I get for the whole week?" "Sure, this gonna be fun!" Kidou walks forward. "Ookizawa-san, how can the battery last for a week?" "Owh! Easy! After I have called the head tournament to get it postpone, I used my phone's batteries on this camcorder. *gulp* Oh owh...... Seems like I slipped it...* turns around*" Hiroto, Fubuki, Kogure, Tachimukai, Marilyn, Curry and Haruna looks at Cream with a devilish look. "Cream-neki, I am so can't forgive you!" "Onee-chan tara~! I spent the whole week eating coconut." "Kushishishi" "Sorry Ookizawa-san, but you asked for my Maou the Hand." -Cream was about to run away until... "Snow Angel!!!!" "Now then, everyone, what should we do with the frozen Ookizawa-san?" Hiroto turns around. Everyone who isn't involve with the island incident left the place saying "We have nothing to do with this, so we'll just leave it to you Ookizawa." While they were just about to punish Cream, she breaks through Snow Angel and run away while the other chased her. "Come back Cream-neki!!" "I said I'm sorry!!! I just wanted to tape you all!!!" Stephanie is sitting at a corner of the boat smirking with a camcorder at her right hand. "Well, well, well. All goes well, ends well. This is going to be a good tape I have ever shot." Stephanie moves the camcorder upward and put the REC buttons on. Last Note *Finish it at last! *Cream really likes to take MOE scene all for herself and the lesson here is all that you think is MOE is not MOE at all. *Stephanie's proverb; 'koketsu ni irazunba koji o ezu' means we need to go into the tiger's lair to catch its cub; we need to do something to gain something. *Cream's proverb; 'koketsu ni koji o ezu janai' means don't go into the tiger's lair; don't enter a place with a risky possibility. *On sixth day, Stephanie said asashii means kind but Cream corrects it with ayashii means mysterious/sneaky/weird and something like that. Category:Fanfictions